Second Day
The Second Day is the second of three days in which Link has to stop the Skull Kid from using the Moon to destroy Termina in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Overview On the Second Day, most of the townspeople carry on about their business, but are noticeably more concerned about the impending apocalypse. It is raining in Clock Town, as well as a few of the surrounding areas. To add to the theme of Termina's inhabitants growing more restless, the Clock Town music is sped up and the sound of the rain is somewhat prominent. Daily Events The following events take place on the Second Day. * Link can play Hide-and-Seek with the Bombers and join their club at any hour. * Shiro spends all day and night sitting around Ikana. * From 6:00 a.m. Onward Kotake will be searching for Koume in the Woods of Mystery if she has not yet been rescued. Link cannot purchase potions from the Magic Hags' Potion Shop during this time. * From 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. the Gorman Brothers will bet they can ride faster than Link can. * From 6:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m. Grog's chicken coop is open at Romani Ranch. * From 8:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. Anju's Grandmother will tell Link a story. * From 10:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m. Mayor Dotour can be reached in his office in the Mayor's Residence. * From 10:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m. Madame Aroma can be found in her room of the Mayor's Residence. * At 12:00 p.m. Sakon appears in town and sells his stolen Bomb Bag to the Man from the Curiosity Shop, provided he wasn't thwarted the night before. * From 3:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. the Postman can be found Mental Training at the Post Office. * From 4:00 p.m. to 8:30 p.m. Anju works the desk at the Stock Pot Inn. * From 5:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. Kafei's door is left unlocked while he deals with the Postman. * From 6:00 p.m. to 7:00 p.m. Cremia prepares to take her milk wagon into Clock Town, provided her sister hadn't been abducted the night prior. * From 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. the Rosa Sisters can be found practicing their dance moves in West Clock Town. * From 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. Guru-Guru plays his music box at the Laundry Pool. * From 10:00 p.m. to 5:00 a.m. Toto and Gorman hang around the Milk Bar. * From 12:00 a.m. to 1:00 a.m. Sakon sells a stolen Bomb Bag to the Curiosity Shop. * From 12:00 a.m. to 6:00 a.m. ??? waits for some paper in the bathroom of the Stock Pot Inn. * From 12:00 a.m. to 6:00 a.m. Kamaro does his dance atop the frozen trees in Termina Field. * At 1:00 a.m. the Postman mails a letter to himself in South Clock Town. See also * First Day * Final Day es:Segundo Día Category:Events Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask